Lucky's
(possibly) |factions ='Outside:' Talon Company (possibly) |cell name =zLuckyGrocery |refid = |footer = }} Lucky's is an unmarked trading post in the Capital Wasteland, which is inhabited by a scavenger. The grounds immediately surrounding Lucky's are usually populated by several different types of enemies, making fights between them a fairly regular sight in the area. It is easy to get caught in a three-way or four-way battle when coming out of the store. Layout It is southwest of both Tenpenny Tower and Warrington station, at the bottom edge of the map. Lucky's consists of two rooms, a reasonably small shop area with various shelves, a counter to the east, and a seat next to a bed to the north. In the northeast corner, there is a small bathroom with a toilet and sink. Notable loot * The lucky shades (+1 Luck when worn) can be found on the mannequin. * A copy of Pugilism Illustrated is located behind the counter. Taking it incurs no loss of Karma. * A Nuka-Cola Quantum on a back shelf, clearly visible, near two Nuka-Colas. Must be stolen. * One of the smallest damaged garden gnomes in Fallout 3. Notes * Most of the items, with the notable exceptions of the lucky shades and Pugilism Illustrated, are marked as "owned" and are therefore not for sale and will result in a loss of Karma if taken. * This shop contains almost every item needed to make one of each custom weapon; all except a deathclaw hand, fission battery, radscorpion poison gland and a steam gauge assembly. * Since the shopkeeper (the scavenger) doesn't sell everything that's in the store, you may steal from them. If they detect the theft, they will take the stolen items back and you will be able to buy said items from them. * Lucky's can easily be seen from the top of Tenpenny Tower. * Care should be taken when leaving Lucky's, as Talon Company mercs or Regulators may spawn outside. * There are many damaged garden gnomes in the Capital Wasteland, but this one located on a shelf above the shop's ham radio may be among the smallest. Appearances Lucky's appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * You could increase the scavenger's Repair skill by 10 points (using workman's coveralls clothing on her) up to the maximum 100 points allowing vendor-repair-only items to be fully repaired. To activate the glitch, you have to exit outside, save, load and enter again. * Occasionally one or multiple deathclaws, giant radscorpions, or Talon Company mercs will materialize inside the store. * Occasionally the scavenger inside the store will respawn after being enslaved or killed. * When first entering the store,the Lucky shades will very likely fall off the mannequin and onto the pedestal, thus becoming hard or impossible to obtain. Entering 3rd person POV, using explosives to dislodge them, or a combination of both should move them just enough to be accessible again. Gallery FO3 PI WarringtonLucky's.jpg|Pugilism Illustrated Lucky D Gnome.jpg|On the bottom shelf, one of the smallest damaged garden gnomes in Fallout 3 FO3 Lucky's Quantum.jpg|Location of the Nuka Cola Quantum in the fridge Category:Fallout 3 unmarked locations Category:Fallout 3 shops Category:Pre-War companies de:Lucky's es:Casa Lucky ru:Бакалея «Счастье» zh:幸运小店